


Didn't Know How Lost I Was

by Annakovsky



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Education, Sex Tutoring, Shower Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annakovsky/pseuds/Annakovsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn hasn't taken his suppressors since he escaped the First Order, and he doesn't know what's happening to his changing body. Poe helps. Then Finn wants him to help Rey too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Know How Lost I Was

**Author's Note:**

> This is PWP with no redeeming value. I make no apologies.
> 
> Thanks to [tearupthesky](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tearupthesky/pseuds/tearupthesky) for betaing and encouragement.

"Poe!" Finn yells from down the hall. He sounds panicky, panicky enough that it makes Poe jump, adrenaline hitting his sleepy body.

"You okay, buddy?" Poe calls back, pausing in rinsing shaving cream off his face. Rey went down to train with Luke Skywalker early this morning, so he and Finn are the only two in their billet. Poe just got up.

"No, something's wrong!" Finn yells back, still sounding like something horrible has happened, and Poe's having visions of complications, something wrong with his spine after all, Finn unable to feel his feet. Poe grabs a towel to swipe at his wet face as he darts down the hall towards Finn's room.

"What's the matter?" he says once he's in the doorway, towel dangling from his hand, but Finn's sitting up in bed, wearing his sleep clothes, so at least he's not paralyzed. When he sees Poe he blinks, and Poe realizes he's shirtless, just in his underwear, and maybe Finn feels weird about that, but it's not like Poe had time to put on some clothes before he ran down here in a panic.

"It," Finn says, swallowing and looking away. "I-it's swollen or something, it feels weird."

"What's swollen?" Poe says. He looks Finn over, searching for the problem, but Finn's face looks okay, and his neck and chest, and…

"Um, my penis," Finn says.

Poe almost laughs, and manages to choke it off just in time when he sees Finn's expression. His first thought had been that Finn must be joking, or hitting on him with some horrible pickup line that some other pilot gave him to mess with him, but Finn looks worried and embarrassed, like something's actually wrong, and Finn's the worst liar in the world so it's not like this is going to end in a punchline.

Anyway, uh, maybe something really is wrong with his penis? "Um," Poe says. "Did you, uh, did you hurt it?" He's trying hard not to look at Finn's crotch. This is -- this is not ideal. It's bad enough that Poe's been nursing a horribly inconvenient crush on this innocent child who's way too young for him without being called in to consult on said child's dick.

"No," Finn says. His voice is raspy and he clears his throat. "I don't think so. I just woke up and it was like this, I don't know what's wrong."

"But it hurts?" Poe says, staring fixedly a foot above Finn's head.

"Uh, well, not exactly," Finn says. He squirms a little bit, shifting on the bed, and good god, if he could not do that, it would be really helpful to Poe right now. "It just -- it feels weird, like, kind of hot and swollen and… I don't like it. Here, look." And then all of a sudden Finn is just wiggling his pajama pants down, pulling them over his cock so it springs out and Poe's looking before he can stop himself, and… um, yeah, that is a hard cock with nothing wrong with it that Poe can see. Nothing wrong with it at all, at all at all, it's nice and thick and solid in Finn's hand, but okay, wait, if it feels weird…

But suddenly Poe is remembering those rumors about Stormtroopers getting some drug to stop their sex drive, all those dirty jokes about how Stormtroopers can't get it up, and oh God, _wait_ , is that a real thing, do they actually drug them so they can't… is this the first time that Finn's ever gotten a…?

"Um," Poe says, swallowing hard. "It, uh -- I mean, you've gotten an erection before, right?"

"A what?" Finn says. His mouth is a little open, and he's looking at Poe like Poe is going to solve all his problems, and he's just so _young_.

"Oh God," Poe says, trying to think, taking a deep breath. "Did you -- all right, buddy, did they have you on, like, medication when you were part of the First Order?"

Finn nods. "Yeah, of course," he says. "Our suppressors. I've taken one every morning since I was a kid."

"But you, uh, you haven't been taking them. Since you escaped," Poe says, feeling blank and obvious. He suddenly realizes he's still staring at Finn's cock and he jerks his eyes away, feeling his face getting hot.

"No," Finn says, and then his eyes widen. "Wait, do I need to take them? Am I getting sick now because I'm not on them?"

Poe rubs his forehead, sliding his hand through his hair. "No, man, you're fine," he says. "You, uh. This is normal. It's totally normal, most guys get these all the time."

"Oh," Finn says, and lets out this giant sigh of relief, his body slumping back for a second before he squirms around a little bit. "But it's -- it's really uncomfortable," he says.

"Yeah, I know," Poe says. He cannot believe he is actually having this conversation right now. His face is on fire. "You just have to take care of it. Here, okay, go in the shower, right? And then just rub it until it feels really good. It'll feel like, I don't know, like a really good sneeze. And then after that your dick will get soft again and go back to normal and you'll feel better."

"Oh," Finn says, cheering up again. "Okay. Thanks!" He starts to get up, tugging his pajamas back over his dick, but the bulge is still there, clearly visible through the thin fabric, and Poe is doing everything in his power to will his own dick to stay soft. Mostly soft, at least.

Finn starts shuffling towards the refresher, and Poe gets out of his way, clearing the door. "Good luck, buddy," he says, patting Finn on the back against his better judgment, trying to be as normal as possible, and starts to head down the hall to his own room to get dressed. Or maybe to jerk off, then get dressed -- he'll see what the situation is when he gets there.

But when he starts heading away, Finn says, "Oh, you're not -- I mean, are you going to your room?"

"Yeah," Poe says, not understanding what the issue is. "Why?"

Finn's frowning, looking a little lost and abandoned, the way he gets sometimes when he doesn't understand what's happening but he's trying to be brave. "Oh," he says. "I just -- I just thought… I mean, what if I do it wrong?"

Poe tries not to smile, but it's hard to help it. "You can't really do that wrong," he says.

"But…" Finn says, and he looks so young and sad it'd break your heart. "But what if I can't figure it out? Can you just, like, come in the refresher with me just in case?"

Finn looking at him like that makes Poe pathetically want to do anything he asks, anywhere, all the time. This is a nightmare. "Sure," he says in spite of himself.

In the 'fresher, Finn happily strips off his clothes while Poe pointedly looks anywhere else, and then gets in the shower. So fine. That's -- that's happening, just behind the shower curtain. Poe doesn't need to imagine it, how it would look, the heavy thickness of Finn's dick, the water clinging to his chest, etc. That is not an image that needs to be summoned up. Poe makes himself go back to his morning routine, start brushing his teeth, and luckily the water is loud enough that it pretty much covers the sound of skin on skin. More or less, anyway. And any little noises Finn might be making that Poe is definitely not listening to.

Poe brushes his teeth for way longer than necessary, trying not to notice the sounds Finn's making, which are starting to get a little fretful, but then Finn's voice comes from behind the curtain. "It's not working," he says. His voice cracks a little, the helpless frustration of a child who's stuck in an item of clothing, almost on the verge of tears. "It's just getting worse."

"Um," Poe says. "Well, that's okay, though. It'll get more intense before it gets better. Just keep rubbing it." He cannot believe he is giving Finn tips on jerking off right now. This could not be more inappropriate.

"No, it's not --" Finn says. "I'm not doing it right, I can't get it to work."

He has been in there for quite awhile, but still, this comes naturally, right? He'll figure it out? "Just keep trying," Poe says. "Find what feels good."

There's a pause. Poe can see the shadow of Finn's body moving behind the curtain, going a little faster, and come on, Dameron, stop looking at that.

"No, I _can't_ ," Finn says finally, after a long frustrated silence. He really sounds like he might cry right now, and it's intolerable, like a puppy whimpering. Poe could never make a puppy stay in its crate when it was doing that either. "Please, can you just help me?"

Poe is seriously the weakest, most ridiculous, cradle-robbing pervert, he tells himself as he draws back the curtain and steps into the shower behind Finn. At least he leaves his underwear on, but seriously, what exactly does he think he's going to do here to "help"? What is the plan, Dameron, you idiot?

Finn looks incredibly relieved when he sees Poe getting in with him, the sad frustrated lines of his face clearing with relief. "Oh, _thank_ you," he says, earnest and wholehearted and sweet, and his dick is in his hand right now but somehow he's holding it awkwardly, like he's never touched it before. God, he's probably never touched it before, and water droplets are clinging to his skin, and he's completely unselfconscious, standing in front of Poe naked.

But why would he be selfconscious anyway? He's not interested in Poe -- Poe's just an army buddy. Probably Finn was naked in front of other Stormtroopers all the time. Anyway, Finn has an obvious and innocent crush on Rey, who seems to like him back, and Poe is just a sad old man hopelessly pining after this straight child. He thought he was over this phase in his life.

"Okay," Poe says. "Here. Turn around." He moves behind Finn, turning him so Finn's back is to Poe's front, and Poe can reach around him to jerk him off the same way he jerks himself off. Finn sighs and leans back into him, and oh God, his skin is flush against Poe's, Poe's cheek against Finn's temple, and Poe tries to reach for Finn's dick clinically, not thinking too much about it, impossible as that is.

Finn's hips are warm, the skin of his abdomen, and when Poe wraps his hand around his cock Finn takes a sharp inhale in. His dick is hot, the skin stretched tight, full and hard and thick, and Poe swallows and tries to think about anything other than what he's doing. Think about blowing up the Starkiller, flying missions, anything normal and everyday; eating lunch in the mess, the double suns of Lagash setting over a clear blue sea. Finn is breathing hard as Poe starts jerking him off, trying to go fast and tight, the way he does it to himself, and oh God, Finn is basically whimpering, making little sounds, and then Finn starts talking.

"Poe, oh God, oh my God, that's, okay, yes, that, wow, okay, Poe, Poe, right there, okay, Poe oh my God," a running sea of nonsense and Poe's name and Finn's cock is twitching and when Poe looks down it's straining and hard and pre-come is leaking out the tip, and Poe is thinking as hard as he can about desert sand dunes on Jakku and waking up thrown from the TIE Fighter, but then he's just thinking about how happy he was when he found out Finn was alive and here Finn is, real and solid in his arms, breathing like he's been running, squirming as Poe gets him off, and Poe's getting hard against Finn's ass, there's just no way to avoid it. He shifts his hips, trying to get it away so it's not too obvious, but Finn's not having any of it, wiggling around, pressing against Poe, leaning his head back against Poe's shoulder and groaning the dirtiest groan Poe's ever heard.

"Okay, buddy, there you go, that's better, right, just let it happen," Poe says, trying to be soothing, and he squeezes Finn a little tighter and strokes hard, and then Finn gasps and comes, all over Poe's hand and into the water and down the drain.

"Better?" Poe says, once Finn has caught his breath a little.

Finn kind of half laughs. "Um, wow, yeah!" he says. "It _was_ like a good sneeze! That was -- wow!"

It's cute. It's very, very cute, and Poe has never been present for anyone's first orgasm, other then he guesses his own, and this is seriously so messed up. "Okay, well, good," he says, and suddenly realizes he's still holding Finn's softening dick. He lets it slip out of his grasp, trying not to drop it abruptly, giving it a little friendly squeeze before he lets go, then putting his hand in the stream of the water to rinse. He… this was weird. This was so weird.

Finn turns to look at him, but now his forehead is furrowing again. "That was --" he says. "But -- wait, was that -- was that kind of like -- like, I mean, intercourse?" He whispers that last word, like it's dirty.

Poe can't help laughing a little, running his left hand, the one without come on it, over his hair. He's wet, his boxers are wet, and they're probably clinging to his cock, and maybe he should make that water a little colder. And great, so Finn does kind of know about sex. "That was a handjob," Poe says, because who even cares at this point.

Finn blinks twice, taking that in, and says, "So… but that… so we had sex? I didn't -- I'm sorry, I didn't know -- I thought something was wrong with me, I didn't realize until you were touching me that that was kind of like -- I only ever saw First Order-approved vids, and you know, everything's in soft focus and fades to black and I didn't realize that sex was -- but we just had sex, right?"

"Um," Poe says. Under normal circumstances, he guesses yeah, kind of, but does it really count right now? "I think this was just -- you know, one friend helping out another friend. Normally a handjob would be -- yeah, but I think. I mean. I was just, um, showing you how to do it so you can do it for yourself next time, and I don't think we have to, you know… talk about it, beyond that."

Finn blinks again. Water's still coming down on him, dripping over his pecs, beading on his arms. He looks so innocent. "Okay," he says. "I mean. Thank you! That -- that felt really good." His dick is soft now, and he's not squirming anymore, more glowing, post-coital, and Poe's cock is just getting harder.

Finn's eyes slide down Poe's body and come to rest on Poe's crotch. They narrow, then get comically wider. "Oh!" he says. "Um, do you want me to --" He starts to reach out for Poe's cock, but oh God, nope, no, no, no, Poe doesn't need any of that right now, thank you!

"Oh, that's okay!" Poe says, stepping back so fast he almost slips on the tile. "I'm good. I already know how -- so I'm just gonna, um… go take care of that."

He flees the refresher just about faster than he's ever left a location in his life, including every bombing run he's ever taken, so, yup.

**

He and Finn don't talk about it again, but Poe is pretty sure that Finn is getting fairly confident at jerking off now that someone's shown him. He starts taking these long showers three times a day, apparently not thinking any of them will notice the change, and it must be pretty amazing to be discovering masturbation as a grown man. Poe's finding it really funny, especially when Rey complains loudly, wondering why he's in the shower _again_.

"Eh, leave him alone," Poe says when he passes Rey banging on the refresher door and telling Finn to hurry up, he's making her late.

"What is he _doing_ in there?" Rey says. "He barely even has hair to wash."

Poe tries not to smirk, heading to the kitchen, and tries even harder not to visualize what Finn's doing, not to remember how he felt in his hand, hot and thick, Finn panting and digging his fingernails into Poe's arm.

**

Two days later, Poe walks in on Finn and Rey kissing, so. It's not a surprise -- he's seen this coming ever since Finn went back to the Starkiller to find her, but it still hurts. Poe is a foolish old man. "Oh, excuse me," he says, immediately moving to exit the room, but Finn and Rey have already jumped apart, and Finn says, "No, come in!" cheery and unselfconscious, and seriously, that kid's lack of selfconsciousness is sometimes a little irritating. "We were just going to watch a vid, you want to?"

"I, uh, BB-8 needs some maintenance, actually," Poe says. "I was going to run his firmware update, and I don't think that can wait --"

"Oh, I already ran that," Rey says. When he looks sharply at her, she's got an air of studied innocence that is deeply suspicious, and an edge of challenge to her look, like she's daring him to call her on what may be a lie. "You can watch with us. This vid is really good, you'll like it."

Yeah, she'd seen all of one holo in her whole life until a month ago, but suddenly she's a connoisseur.

"Um," Poe says, but Finn is grabbing his hand and tugging him down to sit on the couch between them, and Poe can't seem to think of any excuses. So he has to sit there for the next two hours between them, both of them laughing too hard at all the jokes because they've basically _never heard jokes before_ and so every hackneyed quip is the most hilarious novelty, Finn bumping Poe's shoulder and even Rey relaxing so her arm touches Poe's sometimes, and they're both so young and beautiful, orphaned little waiflings. Poe feels so affectionate towards them sometimes that he just wants to puke.

**

Finn and Rey are clearly in the middle of some intense puppy love, so sweet it's disgusting. They hold hands, and smile too wide when they look at each other, and Poe knows they're not rubbing it in his face on purpose but it feels like every time he turns around Finn is kissing her hand or she's snuggling up to him on the couch. Poe guesses it's good that Finn's suppressors are wearing off but he's not looking forward to the first time he overhears them having sex. Maybe he should've gotten his own place instead of inviting them to stay in this house with him, high on his dumb hopeless crush on Finn.

He guesses it'd be more normal to resent Rey, resent their age-appropriate, sweet, virginal romance, but he can't. Rey's just so hard to dislike, even though he's not sure she actually likes him back. She gets territorial with Finn, always watching Poe warily like she thinks he's going to take him away from her. If Poe even does something normal like put his hand on Finn's shoulder, she tenses up and stares, like a vicious dog just came in the room and she has to keep her eye on it.

So Poe's pretty surprised when she comes to his room one night, knocking gently then slipping in the door. He blinks, but then sees that Finn's behind her, also looking shy. Poe was just getting ready for bed, reading sitting up against the pillows. "Hey," he says, "what's up?" He's conscious that he's not wearing a shirt, just in his pajama pants.

"Are you busy?" Rey says, even though Poe is obviously not busy.

"No," he says, glancing between her and Finn. They both look nervous, and he starts getting a little worried. "Is everything okay?"

Rey glances back over her shoulder at Finn, then plants her feet and crosses her arms over her chest, apparently compensating for whatever's causing the nerves by getting a little belligerent. "You helped Finn the other day," she says, a statement more than a question.

Yesterday Finn decided to plant a garden out in their backyard and Poe helped him do some of the digging… Poe is not entirely sure why this is being brought up but okay? "Um, yup," he says, looking back and forth between the two of them. Finn, for some reason, looks mortified, staring at his feet.

Rey is going red in the face, which is even more mystifying. "He -- he was going to show me too, but we can't figure it out," she blurts out.

Wait, this is -- this is not about the garden, Poe is beginning to suspect. Oh shit. "Wait, are you talking about the, um -- your personal problem? Uh, in the shower?" Poe says, looking at Finn.

Finn nods, still studiously avoiding eye contact. "I, uh, I wanted Rey to feel good too, but I can't figure it out?" he says, voice going up at the end of the sentence even though it's not a question. He clears his throat. "Girl parts are weird."

"Oh," Poe says blankly. Ugh, he knew they were starting to fool around, so he's not surprised they're finally trying for orgasms, but it still makes for a sick lump in his stomach, the depressed disappointment of how they're together and sweet and happy and Poe's alone on the outside. Except -- oh God, wait, _what_ are they asking him in this conversation, exactly?

"So we thought --" Rey starts, and then glances helplessly back at Finn.

"I mean," Finn says. "You know how girl stuff works too, right? S-so maybe you could show Rey like you showed me."

Oh, fuck, that's what he was afraid of. Even though he saw it coming, Poe still blinks, his mouth going dry. "Uh…," he says stupidly. "What? I don't think --"

"What's the matter?" Finn says. "It feels really good, Rey wants to feel."

"But I don't think, uh, I mean, that's not really appropriate, buddy," Poe says. Even more inconveniently, his dick is getting interested, already half-hard, his brain filled with horrible images of him getting Rey off while Finn watches. He… really did not expect this kind of problem when these two adorable virgins moved in with him.

"But you did it for me!" Finn says. He looks honestly very confused, like it never occurred to him that Poe might say no. "You said it was just one friend helping out another friend, because I didn't know how to do it. And Rey doesn't know either! Aren't you Rey's friend?"

Poe really does not know what to say to that. His face is hot, and Rey is bright red and not looking at him. "Um," Poe says slowly. "Yeah, I'm her friend."

"So why can't you show her? And me," Finn says. "I want her to feel good when we, you know. H-have intercourse. I tried, but I was doing it wrong."

Rey turns even redder and Finn looks really awkward, and oh God, it must've been bad, whatever they were doing, fumbling around with no idea what was going on. Poe can't imagine the sex education on Jakku was any better than in the First Order, and from what he can tell, Rey barely had a friend before she met Finn, much less a boyfriend or girlfriend.

"Please, Poe," Finn says. He's finally looking right at Poe, his big brown eyes pleading, and seriously, Poe is a goner when it comes to this kid, it's so pathetic. The idea of saying no to him is almost physically painful. And anyway, well, maybe it is just one friend helping out another friend. He doesn't want these poor ignorant kids fumbling around and hurting themselves, right? Or having really horrible sex where Rey never gets off at all because they can't figure it out and don't know she's supposed to? It's really something like a public service for him to help, r-right?

Yeah, he knows that's bullshit, but he can't seem to help himself. He sighs. "Okay," he says, dropping his head back against the pillows, feeling defeated and turned on all at once.

"See, I told you he would!" Finn says joyfully to Rey, and when Poe looks over at them again, Rey is stripping down completely in a very businesslike way.

"Oh!" Poe says. "Um, you don't have to get completely --" but it's too late, she's standing there skinny and naked and strangely unselfconscious, and he wonders if Jakku is one of those planets with public baths. "Um, okay," he says. She's young and pink and perfect, still underfed looking but strong and slender, small breasts right there and sandy pubic hair and his dick is getting harder and harder.

Finn's eyes have gotten a little wider too, though he doesn't look as surprised as Poe, so that probably means he's already seen her undressed, and oh God, how is this happening right now. Rey's naked and walking over to his bed, and Poe shifts, suddenly panicky, how are they going to do this?

"Um, okay," he says as she gets close, putting one knee on his bedspread. "I, um -- here. You can, uh, sit right here." He spreads his legs so she can sit between them, patting the space, and she crawls up to settle there, gingerly leaning back against his chest. Her skin is warm and smooth and she feels birdlike and delicate, all thin bones and fast heartbeat, nervous against him. As this has been going on Finn's stripped his shirt off, and he's climbed onto the foot of the bed, scooting close to their feet so he can see, smiling at Poe like he's so pleased they're doing this. It's very overwhelming, Finn looking at him like that while his naked girlfriend is in Poe's lap, leaning back against his bare chest. Poe has to look away before he overthinks this or starts taking it too seriously. He just has to be clinical, the way he was trying unsuccessfully to be when he was jerking Finn off.

"Okay," he says, stroking a hand over Rey's thigh, trying to make her comfortable, get them used to touching each other. She almost jumps when he does though, so he takes his hand away again. "Hey, are you sure about this? You don't have to --"

"Of course I'm sure," Rey interrupts him, and grabs his hand and shoves it back on her leg again and seriously, he doesn't know about this.

Finn's looking at her encouragingly though, leaning in, putting his hand on her foot, and as soon as Finn touches her Poe feels Rey relax. "It's okay," Finn says earnestly. "It feels so good, Poe's so good at it, you'll see."

Rey nods, and leans forward, Finn leaning in too so they can kiss, and it's sweet and tender and then gets a little dirtier, so they have been figuring some things out, and when Rey finally sits back against Poe again her whole body feels way more comfortable, the tension gone. She even squirms around a little bit, in this way where Poe thinks that kissing Finn got her turned on, and he honestly could not feel like more of a third wheel.

But that's good, that's very good, she should be turned on by her boyfriend, Poe is just here to lend them a friendly adult hand, the way that _people do not do_. His life has gotten so weird. 

"All right, here we go," he says low in Rey's ear, and moves his hand down her side again, stroking around to her inner thigh. As he does she lets her legs fall open a little more, following his lead, and so he moves his hand to her crotch, just cupping her there, not stroking into her folds or anything, just letting his hand rest there on the outside. When he first touches her she tenses up again, but then when he doesn't do any more than that she relaxes, and Finn's smiling encouragingly at her, at least when he's not staring at Poe's hand with his mouth practically watering like a character in a cartoon. Poe needs to stop looking at Finn but he can't seem to.

Poe figures it would probably help if he tells Rey what he's going to do before he does it, so she doesn't get startled. He says, "All right, I'm just going to rub a little," in the most soothing voice he can muster, and then he starts to, just rubbing the outside of her, barely anything, but she's hardly been touched before so she makes a little noise, like this is unbearably sexy. Oh God, if she's going to groan like that. Poe's dick jumps a little in his pajama pants, pressed against her back, and ugh, this might get mortifying. "Yeah?" he says, smiling a little, trying to be normal, and then says to Finn, "It always helps to start slow. And pay attention to if she likes it."

"I'm right here," Rey says in an irritated but breathless voice.

Poe laughs. "Yeah?" he says. "So do you like this?"

Rey wiggles a little, her hips pressing against his hand, and says, "Yes," tightly.

Poe laughs again, liking her so much, and he starts spreading her folds with his thumb and forefinger, going to slide his fingers along her slit. When he does she's so wet he takes a sharp inhale before he can stop himself and says, "Oh," his dick twitching again, because oh God how is it even possible she's this drenched before he even does anything?

"What?" Finn says. He glances at Poe for a second but then he stares back down between Rey's legs, and Poe knows that now that he's spreading her more Finn can probably see all kinds of things he might not have seen before.

Poe swallows. "She's wet," he says. "She's really -- she's really wet." His left hand's braced on her abdomen, and with his right he starts rubbing along her cunt as he talks, sliding up to her clit, and when he runs his finger over it Rey whimpers and jerks her hips.

"I'm still _right here_ ," Rey says again, but she's way more breathless than irritable now, and when he rubs back down through her folds her hips come up to meet him.

"I know, sorry, sweetheart," Poe says absently, his voice low, hand spreading the slick around even more. He dips one finger in further, almost inside her, but then goes back to rub her clit again.

It's so hot, her head leaning back against his shoulder, both of them breathing hard, but when he glances back at Finn, Finn looks confused. "Wet?" he says. "Why is she wet?" He sounds worried, like he thinks something might be wrong.

Oh God. Poe clears his throat. "Well," he says. "You know, um, for sex, that your cock is supposed to go inside her, right?" This time he actually presses his finger in, just gently, so only the tip slips into her. She's tight, but so slick that it goes easy, and both she and Finn gasp. When Poe looks at Finn his eyes are wide as dinner plates, fixed on Poe's finger disappearing inside her.

Poe just holds it there, stilling his hand, not wanting to overwhelm her, and he sees Finn swallow. "Um," Finn says. "Oh. Right, yeah."'

Poe is not entirely sure that he did know that, but whatever. He keeps just the tip of his finger inside her but lets the rest of his finger stretch out along her, pressing against her clit, and Rey's hips jerk again, almost frantic. Her hand is resting on Poe's thigh and she's gripping so hard it hurts a little, her fingernails digging in. "Well," Poe says. "So when girls get turned on, they get wet, so you can get inside them easier and it won't hurt. Like how you get hard when you're turned on."

Finn's eyes are going even wider, which Poe didn't think was possible. "So she's really turned on?" he says, his voice cracking. His eyes flick to Rey's face. "Rey, you're turned on? That feels good?"

Rey nods sharply, trying to catch her breath. "Yeah," she says, and even though there's a tiny bit of embarrassment to it, she mostly seems beyond that, focused on her body. Poe presses his finger in even further, making her gasp again, and God, these little sounds she's making. He's harder than he's been in ages -- well, since he was jerking Finn off in the shower, anyway. 

"What does it feel like?" Finn says, and for a second Poe thinks he's talking to Rey, but when he looks, Finn's looking at him. 

Poe smiles, getting his finger deeper into her, feeling how slick and tight she is, thinking about how she would feel around your cock. "Really good," he says. "Really, really good. You want to feel?"

Finn's mouth drops open, way more shocked than he should be when Rey is his girlfriend anyway, and Poe squeezes his hand on Rey's hip, friendly. "Rey, is it okay if Finn touches you?"

When Rey nods, Poe gestures at Finn to crawl up the bed, and as soon as he's close enough, takes Finn's hand to push it between Rey's legs, pressing it into her folds.

"Oh," Finn says, sounding as breathless as if he's just been punched in the stomach. "Oh, she is wet. Rey, you are _wet_." He takes his hand away and stares at it, and Poe can see her slickness glistening on his fingertips. Oh God, that's hot.

Rey says, "Shut up," managing to move enough to hit him on the leg.

"No, I mean, just, it wasn't like this before!" Finn says. "That's amazing! I told you Poe was good at this." 

Poe laughs again and Rey shifts, and says, "I _guess_ ," like it makes her grumpy, but she's also moving her hips, trying to get Poe deeper into her. 

"You want to find her clit, when you're doing this," Poe says to Finn, figuring he should get back to the point of this whole endeavor. He finger-fucks her once, one thrust in and out so she whimpers, and then slides his finger out to spread her folds with both hands, showing Finn where it is. "Here, see? Right at the top. Rub it like this." Poe demonstrates, rubbing gently. "Like that, Rey, or do you like it a little harder?"

Rey pants for breath and spreads her legs a little more and says, "A little harder."

Poe obliges, rubbing with his fingertips, and then moves to slip his finger back into her, grinding down against her clit with the heel of his hand. "Oh!" Rey says, hips jumping, and Finn's staring and staring, face getting closer and closer to her cunt, taking it all in. 

"Right there?" Poe says to Rey, and crooks his finger inside her, rubbing against a rough spot on her inner wall as he presses against her clit, and Rey gasps and grabs his arm and says, "Yes, more!" practically humping his hand at this point. 

"Okay, that's right, good girl," he says, and starts fingering her faster, her so wet he's making squelching noises, grinding against her clit and sliding his finger in and out. Rey's gasping and her nipples are hard and her back is arching and then all of a sudden he can feel her clenching around his finger, her suddenly panting hard for breath and making little "oh" sounds, whole body spasming.

"Rey," Finn says, this tone of relief and desperation in his voice, and he leans in to kiss her as she comes, eager and sweet, his hands on both sides of her face. Poe can't help kissing her shoulder too, the side of her head, even though he knows that's not what this is and he's being weird. It just feels so good to be here with them, Rey in his arms, Finn watching both of them.

When Finn pulls back, he's got the heel of his hand pressing against his dick, looking pained, and Poe can sympathize, his own cock so hard against Rey's back that he's surprised she hasn't said anything. Finn starts getting it out, moving to jerk off, but as he starts stroking up his cock, Rey moves a little, languid, and says, "Finn, do you want to…?"

Poe can't see her expression or any other indication of what she means, but Finn must, because his eyes widen. "Really?" he says, glancing at her cunt again half-panicky and half-excited, and oh, oh wow, is Rey wanting him to fuck her now? She's nodding, and well, that's… that's good. Good for them. They can go back to one of their rooms and --

But wait, Finn is stripping his underwear off and moving to crawl on top of Rey, and _wait_ , is he seriously going to fuck Rey while she's _lying in Poe's lap_?!

"Guys," Poe says. "Whoa, whoa. Don't you want to -- I mean, uh, don't you want some… privacy?" Stupid a question as that is while they're both naked in Poe's bed and he's just fingered Rey to orgasm, but honestly, this is their first time -- it doesn't seem like something Poe should be witnessing. He's done his part, showing them how to get off, now they should go and live their lives like normal people.

"No," Rey says, like Poe's just asked the stupidest question in the world, and Finn looks panicked and says, "What if I do it _wrong_?!" So great, they're considering Poe an integral part of their sex-process. That's healthy.

"Um," Poe says, but Finn's kneeling between Rey's legs, trying to direct his cock toward her cunt, so this starship seems to be leaving the station. Poe sighs and tries not to groan and says, "Okay, just -- go slow, buddy, slow and careful." If they insist on wanting his advice, he might as well try to give some. 

Finn looks up at him and nods very seriously, taking it all in, and then goes back to pressing the tip of his cock against her, both of them shivering as it slides over her clit, the movement shuddering through Rey's body and into Poe's, and she's still holding onto Poe's leg like she hasn't realized she's doing it. 

"You're so wet," Finn mutters, mostly to himself, and starts pressing forward, trying to find where it should go in. He's obviously trying to go slow and careful, but all of a sudden the tip catches, starting to slip into her, and Finn makes a shocked, turned on noise. "Oh!" he says, and then shoves forward all at once, apparently not able to help himself, burying himself deep inside her in one motion.

"Ow!" Rey says, voice rising, shocked and distressed. Oh shit.

"Oh no," Finn says, turning big brown eyes up to her in horror. "Oh no, Rey, I'm so sorry, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, I was trying to go slow but I --" 

He looks like he's on the verge of losing control again, and Poe grabs his hips to hold him still. "Hold still, don't move," he says in his sternest voice.

"That hurts!" Rey says. "Ow, _Finn_ , why'd you do that?!"

"I'm so sorry!" Finn says, looking devastated.

"Just hold still," Poe says, gripping him tighter and not letting him do anything to make things hurt worse. "Give it a minute, Rey, sweetheart, see if you get used to it. He's going to hold still."

Finn's muscles are shaking all over with the effort, and Poe remembers losing his own virginity, how good it felt and how intense and how hard it was to have any kind of control. "That's right, just like that, you're okay," he says soothingly. He keeps one hand holding Finn in place, but squirms the other one between their bodies to find Rey's clit. Poor kid.

"You weren't supposed to go fast," Rey says fretfully to Finn, who looks like he's about to cry. As Poe gets his hand on her clit, though, she moans, sounding surprised. "Oh," she says, and wiggles around a little, making Finn wince and close his eyes at the sensation, trying desperately not to move. 

"Does that feel better?" Finn says, his voice husky, when he can speak again.

"Yeah," Rey says, a little tentative, like it's not feeling that much better, but as Poe rubs he can feel her start to relax.

"There you go," he says, low against her temple. "Just give it a minute. That's not so bad now, right?"

She spreads her legs a little wider, squirming around, Finn's hips cradled between her thighs, and Finn's sweating like crazy, face tense and screwed up, but he's not moving. Good boy. 

Rey's still soaked between her legs, drenching Poe's hand, and as he rubs her, he's accidentally grazing Finn's dick, feeling where it's going into her, and oh God, how is this happening to him right now, he's so hard he could pound nails. But whatever, that's not important, he's just got to focus on saving these two disasters from themselves. He rubs a little harder, the way Rey said she liked, and she moans again, squirming up onto Finn's cock, apparently by accident because then they both groan in shock. 

Finn's eyes fly open. "Rey?" he says.

She wiggles a little more and sounds breathless when she says, "Yeah, you can -- it kind of, it kind of feels good now, you can -- please move."

Finn lets out the cutest noise of relief, dropping his head down to Rey's shoulder. "Slow!" Poe says, and the trauma of accidentally hurting Rey must have worked a little, because Finn does move slowly -- slow-ish, anyway. He moves his hips cautiously so he slides almost all the way out of her, then presses back in again, his hips rubbing where Poe's hand is on Rey's clit, and Rey makes a little noise appreciatively.

"Oh my God, Rey, you feel amazing," Finn says, looking at her with wide dark eyes, and he thrusts into her again, then once more, and then on the fourth thrust he groans and shudders and... uh oh, that -- yup, he just came. He goes still, body relaxing onto Rey's, show clearly over.

There's a pause, and then Rey says, "Wait, is that it?"

Poe narrowly stops himself from laughing, and starts rubbing Rey's clit harder, hoping he can get her off again before Finn goes totally soft inside her. 

"What?" Finn says, sounding dazed and relaxed now. He puts his head up slowly. "Yeah, wait -- did you not finish?"

Oh God. Poe bites the inside of his cheek, trying not to look at them. "Uh, _no_?" Rey says. She squirms around like she has a serious case of blue balls right now.

"Oh no, I'm sorry," Finn says, distressed all over again. "I did do it wrong."

"No, it's okay, buddy, it's just your first time," Poe says. "You'll last longer once you've done it a couple times, you'll get better." He rubs Rey a little harder, and says to her, "Here, I'll get you off, Rey, one sec."

He can feel Finn going soft as he accidentally grazes him, and then Finn's pulling out, rolling off Rey and onto his back next to them, still catching his breath and blissed out. "That was amazing, Rey," he says, eyes closed, hand rubbing his face. "You felt so good."

Rey makes a harrumph noise, still squirming around, clearly disappointed Finn isn't inside her anymore. Poe can feel Finn's come dripping out of her, and just, oh, for the love of all that is holy, he can't deal with any of this. At least he's seen Rey's birth control in their refresher. Rey wiggles a little more against Poe, experimentally, every movement rubbing Poe's dick, and after a second says, "Wait, _you're_ hard, aren't you?"

Oh shit. "Uh," Poe says, wincing. "Sorry about that. Don't worry about it, I'll --"

"No, I mean, here," Rey says, and pushes Poe's hand off her, sitting up and turning to face him, putting her hand out to rub his dick through his pajama pants before he can think to stop her. 

"Rey!" he says, bizarrely scandalized, feeling like his heart just stopped. 

She rolls her eyes at him. "I want to get off," she says, more whiny than he's ever heard her, and she starts getting his cock out, running her hand over it in a way that makes him think Finn showed her how to jerk him off. Which, oh God. Her hand feels amazing, warm and soft and the first person's hand that's touched him honestly since he went on that mission to Jakku all these months ago, and it's all he can do not to come immediately like poor Finn. "Here, can we, like this?" Rey says, scooting towards him like she's trying to figure out if the position might work, her on his lap facing him, like she's the first person that's ever invented it. 

Oh God, but she -- they -- "Um," Poe says, feeling panicky. "You want to have sex with me?!" He glances over at Finn, because surely Finn isn't going to want another guy to fuck his girlfriend in front of him, but Finn's just watching them mildly, looking satisfied and curious.

Rey rolls her eyes again, like, what have they been doing this whole time, which he guesses is a fair point, but still. "Finn, don't you mind?" Poe says. 

Finn now looks a little surprised. "No, you should," he says, like it's never occurred to him to be possessive over Rey. "You'll be better than me. Rey needs to get off."

Rey is trying to straddle him, but awkwardly, since his legs are still spread from having her between them and he's been so shocked he hasn't moved to accommodate her. God, he really should put a stop to this, but he feels like he's going to explode, and it's making his brain not work quite right, so he can't totally remember why this is a bad idea. "Here," he says instead, moving his legs, and putting his hands on her hips to guide her closer, into his lap. Now her knees can go on either side of his hips, and God, her pussy looks red and stretched from Finn's cock, dripping Finn's come, and her fluids are all over Poe's hands and Finn's eyes are getting wider watching them, focused on Poe's dick now. This is all so intense.

"Like this?" Rey says, clumsily trying to lower herself at his cock, but she's not holding it anymore so it just bumps away. 

Poe laughs a little, feeling on the verge of hysteria. "Here," he says, taking ahold of it himself, and starting to guide it towards her, sliding it along her slit, over her clit for good measure, and then directing it lower. He feels it catch in her hole and bites his lip, trying to breathe. 

Rey's eyes widen, and she's gone still, clearly expecting Poe to shove it in, but Poe pauses there. "You can lower yourself down on it," he says. His voice sounds shaky. "As slow as you want."

"Oh," Rey says. She looks young all of a sudden, young and vulnerable, and she shifts tentatively, starting to move onto him. As the tip slips inside her, she bites her lip and pauses, holding still for a second, like she's wanting to get used to it again. Her little teasing movements are unbearably sexy, and Poe can see why Finn lost it. 

He glances over at Finn, checking in to make sure he's really not upset about this, but Finn's still lying on his back watching them, looking pleasantly exhausted and intrigued, eyes fixed where Poe's dick is going into her. When Poe looks back at Rey, she's still biting her lip and lowering herself a little more, so he goes farther inside her, and then she looks right at Poe, eyes locked on his, brave and challenging and right there with him, so focused and open, too young to be afraid of anything. Poe feels like he can't catch his breath. 

Rey's got her hands braced on his shoulders now, and she works herself down onto him determinedly, panting for breath, her hands sweaty on his shoulders, knees bumping his hips. As soon as she's got him far enough in that Poe doesn't have to hold his cock for her anymore, he moves his hand to her clit, rubbing slow and gentle to help her along, so she takes a breath in. Her breasts are right in front of his face, nipples pink and hard, and God, he wants to touch them. He hasn't touched them yet, how is that possible, and he reaches out blindly for Finn's hand.

"What?" Finn says as Poe takes it and moves it to her clit. "Oh," Finn says, on a sharp intake of breath.

"Here," Poe says, glancing over at Finn, whose eyes are wide now. "Take care of her for me." Finn nods very seriously, like Poe has given him a solemn duty, his eyes wide, and he starts rubbing, a little uncertain at first, but good enough. 

When Poe looks at Rey, she's smiling over at Finn a little shyly, and then she leans in to kiss him, sweet and eager, pausing her movements down onto Poe, his cock halfway into her. She might need the break anyway, holding still to stretch around him, and Poe can see her tongue going into Finn's mouth. He moves his now-free hand to her waist, touching the soft skin there, starting to stroke up her side, enjoying touching her. She sighs, a happy contented sigh, and pulls back from kissing Finn as Poe's hand gets to her breast, moving to cup it, feeling the soft curve of it in his hand. 

"Oh," Rey says softly as Poe runs his thumb over her nipple, looking straight at Poe again, face so close to his, and then she leans in to kiss him too. It's so unexpected Poe doesn't know what she's doing for a second, and then her mouth is on his, soft and a little open, her kiss strangely innocent and tentative for his cock being inside her right now. He didn't think -- he thought he was just here to help her get off, he didn't think there would be kissing. He breathes in through his nose and kisses her back, an ache in his chest. 

Rey goes back to wiggling down onto him and Poe squeezes her breast gently, kissing her deeper and focusing on holding still, letting her get him all the way inside. She's still so tight around him, even though Finn was just inside her, and oh God, Finn was just inside her, she's so sopping wet partly with Finn's come, and Poe's dick is in the same place. He hasn't had sex with a woman for awhile, he'd almost forgotten how soft and slick and velvety it is.

When she's got him all the way inside she pauses, pulling back from kissing him to look at him, her face flushed and sweaty and eyes wide. "That feel okay, sweetheart?" Poe says softly, brushing her hair back from her face.

She nods, squirming a little bit, her movement slick on his cock so it takes all Poe's focus not to shove into her. "Now what?" she says.

Poe laughs a little, and says, "Now we move." She looks a little alarmed, like she has no idea how to do that, so Poe moves his hands to her hips and coaxes her to lift up on him, his cock stroking out of her. "You set the pace," he says, and glances over at Finn, who's still got his hand on her. "How's Finn doing on your clit?" he says.

Rey takes a raggedy breath in, starting to press back down on Poe, and says, "Good." She looks at Finn too and smiles, and Finn looks like he's hardly breathing, looking at Rey like she's the most amazing thing he's ever seen. He's rubbing her very carefully, his hand now the one brushing Poe's cock a little bit when Rey moves down on him again, and Finn startles, looking at Poe panicky like he's not sure that's allowed. 

"'S okay, that's good," Poe says, reaching over to touch Finn's face before he can stop himself, and Finn relaxes and presses his cheek into Poe's palm, closing his eyes a little.

Rey's starting to move a little more confidently, starting to ride Poe's cock, panting for breath as she slides up and down, hands braced on Poe's shoulders. She's moving faster now, and Poe moves his hips a little too, coming up to meet her, and she groans as he does, eyes flicking to Poe's again, looking right at him as she fucks herself on him. Poe can't look away from her, sliding into her deeper and harder as she moves faster, her breasts starting to bounce in front of him, and it's hot and sweaty and he's getting close, feeling her tight around him. 

Rey seems to be getting frustrated, though, leaning forward, trying to shift how he's going into her. "Okay?" he says, checking in, tightening his hand on her hip.

"I--" Rey says. "The angle's not right, I can't --"

Poe tries shifting with her, trying to watch her face to get it right, but it doesn't seem to be helping. "You want to try on your back?" he says finally, and she shrugs and nods.

He pulls her closer, hands on the small of her back, and goes to shift them, her arms going around his neck. He's trying to be suave and get them moved without coming out of her, but it's clumsy, and as they move he slips out. She makes a little annoyed whimper and he grins down at her. "So impatient," he says, and gets her settled, making sure Finn comes with them so he's still got his hand on her clit. "You doing okay?" he says to Finn, who nods with big eyes. He's hard again, Poe notes absently.

"All right, here we go," he says, and crooks his arm under one of Rey's knees to pull her leg up, spreading her wider, before he slides back into her, slick and easy. She moans, arching her back, and Finn's hand is trapped between them. "Better?" Poe says, and moves his hips experimentally, making sure his pelvis rubs against Finn's hand, pressing it into her clit.

"Oh," Rey says softly, surprised at the feeling. "Yeah." She pulls Poe down to kiss him again, warm and eager, and he kisses her back for a moment before he starts fucking her, slow but steady, speeding up gradually as she moans. 

When he pulls back she's looking up at him, big eyes so vulnerable, and she starts fucking him back, moving her hips into him, and Finn's hand is pressing against both of them, and Poe starts fucking her faster. She's flushed all down her chest, making little noises every time he thrusts into her, getting closer and closer, and Poe closes his eyes and drops his head to her shoulder, trying to hold it together. "C'mon, sweetheart," he says into her skin, and fucks her a little harder, and then all of a sudden she's gasping and digging her fingernails into his back and making little frantic noises, clenching down on his dick over and over. Oh, thank God, Poe's so close himself. He thrusts into her a few more times, really letting loose now, needing to get off so badly, and soon he's coming into her too, coming so hard he can feel it all up his back. 

Rey's running her fingers through his hair, and he puts his head up to smile at her, laughing a little. "Oh my God," he says, feeling so fond of her. She's grinning back, trying to catch her breath, her hair sweaty and sticking to her forehead. 

"I know," she says, and Poe groans, dropping his head back to her shoulder. He's going soft now, and he pulls out carefully, rolling over onto his back next to her. 

Finn's on that side, so Poe bumps into his knees. He runs his hand over his face and looks up at Finn, smiling at him. "I can see why you came so fast," he says, laughing again. He just feels so happy. Finn's smiling too, but he looks a little desperate, and he's got his hand on his hard cock now, needy.

"Rey?" Finn says, sounding like a little boy. "Can I --?"

Poe turns his head to look back at Rey, who looks sweaty and fucked out. Her cunt is red and puffy, dripping his come now, and he's not sure she's good for another round. "You up for going again or are you too sore?" Poe says to her. 

Rey's rubbing her eye with a distinct lack of energy. "Too sore," she mumbles. "Maybe tomorrow." 

She looks at Finn apologetically, but he takes it well at least. "Oh, okay," he says, and starts going to jerk himself off, starting to slide his hand along his dick.

"Here, buddy," Poe says though, and reaches out for Finn's dick himself. Finn sighs happily, letting him take hold of it, Poe stroking it lazily for a minute. He props himself up on his elbow, then moves to put his mouth on Finn, the way he's been fantasizing about basically since the moment that stormtrooper took off his helmet to reveal Finn beneath, saying he was going to rescue him. 

Finn gasps, grabbing Poe's hair, and when Poe looks up at him, trying not to smile, Finn looks gobsmacked, scandalized beyond belief. "Poe!" he says, his voice going high-pitched, and Poe sucks on the tip of him, working his tongue before he takes him a little deeper.

"Oh my God," Finn says, and his hips jerk, shoving into Poe's mouth and choking him for a second. "Oh my God, sorry!" he says as Poe recovers, but it's fine, it's okay, it's worth it, and Poe sucks on him harder as Finn fights to stay still. Finn tastes salty and sweaty and like himself, and Poe's holding his ass, enjoying the feel of Finn in his mouth. "Oh my God," Finn keeps muttering, stroking through Poe's hair, and then all of a sudden he's coming without any warning. Which, honestly, the lack of warning is not that much of a surprise, and Poe swallows it down, as much as he can anyway, a little dribbling out the side of his mouth, sucking Finn clean as he goes soft. Finn's breathing like he's been running.

"Okay," Poe says finally, pulling off and wiping his mouth. "Everybody good?" He rests his chin on Finn's thigh so he can look sidelong at Rey, and everybody better be good because he's exhausted.

"Oh my God," Finn says, still sounding shocked. "That was -- oh my God. Rey, did you know there could be _mouths_?!" He sounds a little outraged, like someone should have told him. 

Rey looks at them and shrugs. "I heard dirty jokes," she says tentatively after a second. "But I always thought it would be gross." She looks at Poe dubiously, like now she's second-guessing that. "Was it gross?"

Poe laughs. "No," he says. He kisses Finn's thigh, and then lets himself drop back to lie down on the bed next to Rey, moving into her side. Her skin is hot and she shifts to let him lie close to her.

"Oh my God, it felt so good," Finn says. He settles down happily on Poe's other side, snuggling into him like it's the most natural thing in the world. "Can you do that to girls too? With your mouth?"

Poe lets out a little amused breath. "Yeah," he says.

"Good," Finn says. "You have to do it to Rey tomorrow, okay?"

So tomorrow's in the mix. All right, then. "'kay," Poe says. He's starting to feel sleepy, content and sandwiched in between them. 

"You'll really like it," Finn says earnestly to Rey, and he's got his arm thrown over Poe and Rey both now, curled into them. 

"Okay," Rey says. She sounds sleepy too, and Poe gets her to grab the blanket so they can pull it up over the three of them. As they settle down under the covers, Rey says, "Does this mean you're our boyfriend now?"

That's -- really? Poe's so surprised he doesn't know what to say for a second, and then finally manages, "Do you want me to be?"

"I don't know," Rey says. When he looks at her she's biting her lip. Then after a second she admits, softly, "Yes."

"Okay," Poe says, blinking. "Then… yeah. Good."

"Oh good," Finn says happily. His head is on Poe's chest. "Me too." Poe kisses the top of Finn's head, then does the same to Rey on his other side. "And you'll show us how to do everything else tomorrow?" Finn says, his voice getting sleepy, like he's right on the verge of drifting off. "Like, mouths and everything?"

"Everything?" Poe says, trying not to laugh. "That might take more than one day."

"That's okay," Rey says, sounding just about as sleepy as Finn. She shifts, putting her arm over Poe's waist tentatively. "We've got time."


End file.
